Broken Confession
by Lolita Anomynous
Summary: on the night of the scarlet moon, she went to confess but found something shocking.Will heartbroken Hinata find love just around the corner? Originally by Eerie night fall. Continued by me. I start on chapter 8: gaara/hinata
1. Chapter 1

Introduction- written by EerieNightFall

**Introduction**

_(Hinata's P.O.V)_

I guess you could say my high school is pretty normal. There is a lot of drama and confusing stuff, like a regular high school would have, well at least I think it would have. Like a high school, you would usually see people like…

Sasuke, The school hearttrob

Sakura, the pretty, could get any guy she wants, but is stuck on Sasuke,girl

Naruto, the cute, and nice class clown and my crush

Gaara, the loner

Neji, my over protective cousin, but I think of him as my brother

Tenten, the athlete

Temari, the awesome, cool to hang with and my best friend

Kankuro, the flirt but never is successful

Shikamaru, the smart but extremely lazy dude

Ino, the loud, annoying, rich girl, who gets everything she wants, if she whines enough, but except Sasuke

And last but not least, Me, Hinata the normal boring person.

Everyone of us had known each other since were in the academy as first graders. Well maybe except Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, since they transferred about a year and a half ago, and did I mention they are all siblings. Even though their personallies are completely different, well I mean Temari is nice and cool to hang with, Kankuro is annoying and always attempts to flirt with u if you're a girl, and Gaara well he's more of a lonier. I don't know much about him, but I just hope he opens up to other people.

**Ring…ring…ring!!**

" Hinata" a girl with with blonde hair put up in two low ponytails said while shaking my shoulder.

" Huh, whoa, what?" I asked in total confusion.

"Honestly Hinata, It's hardly time to start daydreaming. It's time to switch classes. Hurry, I really don't want to be late on the first day of High School!"

"Oh, right Temari, sorry!" as I gathered my stuff.

Turns out Temari and I ended up running to our next class, but luckily we reached our next class in time and literally out of breath and right when the bell rang.

"Ok ladies, takes your seats, as I was saying I'm your new math teacher, Kakashi Hatake, but Kakashi-sensei to you." from a man with his nose in a orange book, which from the rumors was a perverted one...(hehehe...)

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Man, it was embarrassing to have to walk to your seat while all eyes are glued to you.

I could see I had Ino in this class who was of coarse drooling over Sasuke. Hehehe, I just couldn't help but think there is finally something Ino get for once. There is Sakura, Ino's rival since like forever, but I can remember that they use to be best friends until they found out they both liked Sasuke and I don't get why Sakura only likes Sasuke when she has most of the guys drooling over her, she can literally get any guys she wants but Sasuke apparently.

The school hearttrob, Sasuke Uchiha, wow, I still can't get what every girl in Konaha High School likes about him, except for me and Temari that is. From what I see he's a cold, mean, block of ice. Sakura and Ino are obsessed with him…

Even Tenten liked him, until I introduced her to my cousin, Neji. Who would have thought that my over protective cousin and my athletic friend had a soft spot for each other. Now they can't keep there eyes off each other.

From the side of my eye I could see Kankuro flirting with a girl… poor girl, having to put up with Kankuro's bad punch lines. Wonder when he's going to learn phases or stuff like 'Do you have a map? Because I think I'm getting lost in your eyes' and 'Do your feet hurt? Because you've been running through my mind all day,' will never work now or ever.

There's Temari glancing at Shikamaru every now and then. It's totally obvious she likes him. Why won't she just come out a confess, but maybe I'm not the one to talk since I didn't confess to the one I love.

Last but not least, Naruto, he is so nice, cute, and funny. For years now I've been admiring him, for having that courage to stand up to people and never give up. I wish I were more like him. To bad he doesn't even notice--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2**

_-Previously- I wish I were more like him. __To bad he don't even notice--end-_

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata! Wake-up!"

_**(pop**__)(meaning her thoughts got cut off)_

"Hinata, I asked if you knew the answer to the question." said a annoyed Kakashi-sensei.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" ducking my head down from embarrassment.

"Ok, I'll let you off with a warning this time, since we just got back from Summer Vacation."

"Thank you. Kakashi-sensei." Relieved to hear I was off the hook this time. Man, if my father found out he would kill me.

"Back to teaching, 280/32 equals 8, so 32x equals 280 and x equals 8." then he glanced at the clock "Okay, and we'll leave it at that for today"

Soon after the Bell rang…

"You know what that means, right Hina?" Temari tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"What? That we survived our first day of high school." I said answering her question.

"Yeah, that and that it's time for us to go shopping. Plus we can go shopping for your outfit for the Scarlet Moon coming up soon._(note: a day I __made up__, Read on to find out what it is.) _First we got to find Sakura and Tenten though."

"Sure just let me finish packing up my backpack. Oh yeah, on the way could we stop by my house. Since I forgot my money." just as I was finishing packing up. "Ok I'm ready to go."

"Hey Temari, Hinata, over here!" came two girls waving their arms, one with pink hair up to her shoulders _(a.k.a Sakura) _and another with brunette held up in to high buns_.(a.k.a. Tenten)_

"What's up? Sakura, Tenten" said Temari as she walked closer to them, while pulling me along too. Then we all started walking to the mall. After a couple of minutes we reached in house.

"You guys, can you wait here so I can go to my room and get my money. It will only take a second." I opened the door to my house, leading them to the living room. "make yourselfs comfortable."

I head to my room. I started looking in my drawer. 'Hmm… usually it would be here. Fine, maybe it's in my closet.' Soon, I looked through every single spot in my room; under the bed, drawers, and even my laundry basket. 'CRAP… where is my wallet!!'

**Meanwhile** with Temari, Sakura, and Tenten

_(Temari's P.O.V.)_

"Wow! Look at this place it's so big and fancy." I said amazed.

"Yeah, I think her dad owns a hotel or something." Tenten explained "but im just happy she isn't a snuck up Bitch like Ino."

"Don't you guys think that the guys got hotter over the summer?" Sakura said changing the subject. 'She probably changed it so we wouldn't start talking about Ino, her rival over Sasuke.' I thought.

"Which reminds me, when are you going to give Naruto a chance Sakura? Because I mean, he's only been asking you 3 times a week for a 1 year already. Maybe if you give him a chance he'll leave u alone." Tenten remembered.

"Maybe I should, I mean he's funny and nice, but the problem with him is that he's so dense and never serious, but I got to give it to him he got cuter over the summer too." Sakura answered. "You know what? I might actually say yes next time he asks me, I mean it can't hurt, can it."

"That's the spirit, you might even like him more than Sasuke." I said. Then something clicked in my head.

_(Flashback)_

_It was last summer. In a meadow, the wild flowers were in full bloom and there was a slight breeze._

"_Umm… Temari do you love anyone?" Hinata asked while poking her index fingers together, like she always does._

_Immediately a vision of Shikamaru came in my mind. Before I knew it I was blushing like crazy, but not as bad as Hinata when Naruto says at least one word to her. "Uhhh… Why do you ask?"_

"_Well you see, I never told anyone before, but I like someone in our class." Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. _

"_Whoa! Who is it?" I exclaimed. Then all of a sudden Hinata covered my mouth with her hand. "Ha… opps… sorry." She took her hand off my mouth._

_She moved her index finger back and forth, indicating she wanted me to come closer. So I leaned in to hear what she wanted to say. She whispered into my ear._

"_NARUTO!" I bursted out. Then I could swore that she reacted just as fast as lighting and basically tackled me. She covered my mouth with her hand again and putting her index finger to her lips with the other. (the shh! Sigh) She was literally beet red."Crap…Right…Sorry." I whispered in apology as she got off me._

_(she sighed and her face turned back to rosy pink) "It's ok and sorry for tackling you. My body just automatically moved…" _

"_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. No wonder you stare at him and blush and almost when ever he looks at you." 'Wow, I'm so stupid' I thought as I smacked my forehead with my hand. _

"_That's what I wanted to tell you and I wanted some advise on what I should do?" she started to poke her fingers together again._

_(sign This time it was me.) "Ok, like what? But on one condition, promise you won't tackle me again, because that hurt and my head's still spinning"_

_(giggle) "Sure, but only when necessary."_

'_Unbelievable, she's giggling because she tackled me! I hate her!'__**(just kidding about this line! XP)**_

"_I'm planning on confessing to him when the Scarlet Moon comes, sometime near when school starts."_

"_The Scarlet…what?" I asked confused(she didn't know what it was then)._

"_Oh, right sorry I forgot you moved here a year ago and a half ago so you probably didn't hear about it. The Scarlet Moon, It's a tradition and holiday in Konaha, I guess. That every 50 years there is a scarlet comes out for 2 or 3 nights, for those 2 or 3 days it's said that you will find your true love and on those nights there are festivals held."_

"_Cool…Then I'm all for it, Hinata." 'I'm go to take Shika there.' as I drifted in into my own little world of daydream about me and Shika being there._

_(Flashback end)_

"You guys, sorry for taking so long I couldn't find it and then I remembered that I left it on the kitchen counter. Hehehe..." Hinata said apologetically. "So did I miss anything?" her head peeking around the door way.


	3. Uh Oh!

Introduction- written by EerieNightFall

**Chapter 3 – Uh Oh!**

_Previously…__"So, did I miss anything?" her head peeking around the door way…__Review end_

_(normal pov)_

They started walking to the mall. Then Tenten remembered _that's right!_ _I just have to tell her that Sakura decided to say yes to Naruto! Oh, I just know she is going to be so happy! _(A/N: she doesn't know hinata likes naruto.)

"Oh, and guess what? Sakura fina…" said Tenten, but got interrupted Temari.

"Hahaha! We finally got here, to the Konaha Mall! Oh, and look at that. Aren't this so cute?" Temari said while pulling Hinata to a shop window. -_Sigh- That was too close for comfort… _"Look at these shoes, they to die for!"

"Uh… yay, Temari, but first can we go the food court? I'm starving…" complained Hinata.

They all headed to the food court. "Hmm… What do you think I should get?" Hinata sighed, "There so many choices."

"We don't know. Why don't u try, that one?" Sakura said while pointing to a sweets shop. They walk in and saw Anko eating some dango. "Hi Anko-sensei." They all said at the same time.

"Hello girls, I just was about to leave." Anko said eating the last dango on the Skewer and consuming the green tea. As she headed to the door she turned. "By the way you guys should try the dango, they make the best. Well I'll see you soon. Bye!" she lifted the curtain door and left.

"Hello girls would you like to get something?" the waitress asked in an annoyed yet polite voice.

"Oh, sorry!" they all said in apology for making her wait.

"Well I'll go with the dango, the anko ones. Please," Hinata ordered.They waited til they got Hintata's order of sweet dango.

"Hey, while you eat here, I'm going to get some ramen. I don't really feel like eating sweets right now. Anyone want to come with?" Sakura said ones they sat at a table. She stood up and waited someone to say something.

"Uhhh… yeah, sure." Temari agreed not having an urge for sugar. She got up a stood next to Sakura.

"Well, I don't really feel like eating at all, so I'll just get a head start on shopping now. If that's ok with you, Hina," Hinata nodded okay to Tenten who gladly got up to and headed for the door too. "Sorry for leaving you alone, Hina, but I'm just think if I stay, I won't be able to resist the sugar and get hooked."

"Okay, Hinata, we're going now. Just meet me and Temari at the ramen stand when you're done, ok? Then we'll get Tenten and shop for our dresses." Sakura planned. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura, Temari, and Tenten headed for the curtain door and left.

_Hmm… Whatever, Suit themselves more dango for me!_ Hinata proudly thought victoriously, as she started gobbling the dango off the sticks one by one, occasionally taking a sip of tea.

...0

**Meanwhile with Sakura and Temari**

They headed to the ramen stand. Temari lifted the lantern and stepped in to the noodle shop, it triggered a sweet and soothing sound of wind chimes. Immediately the chimes got the attention of the owner of the shop. It was a small place, with only four sits. The colors that were dominant through out the cozy little stand were red and white. Which were the colors of Konaha Village. They sat down filling half of the chairs in the place.

"Welcome! What would you like?" said a cheerful girl that looked rather young for a person in her late twenties. She also was the owner's daughter.

"One miso ramen for me please!" Temari happily squeaked.

"Me too!" Sakura ordered.

"Me three!" a joyous voice echoed, coming closer and closer. The lanterns lifted triggering the wind chimes, but instead of the sweet and soothing sound it made when Temari lifted the lantern gently, it was a loud, ear-spitting, clinking sound that forced everyone to cover their ears for a second, so not to go deaf. The lanterns also were nearly blown off the ceiling/roof at the entrance from the force he put on them.

Their was a blur of orange and blonde hair that came to view then everyone automatically knew who the only one that it could be. Apart from the noise and the energy, the outfit was undeniable. There was only one person in Konaha with a bright orange shirt and pants and that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto remind me to bill you on the hearing aid I now REQUIRE!!" Temari screamed at him. _Oh Kami! Hinata what could you possible see in this guy! He's loud, stupid, clumsy, and doesn't have an ounce of common sense in him! Rrr… He's even so clueless in the fact you like him and he don't even notice you at all, he just makes my blood boil because of that. All he does is drool over Sakura. Plus nearly making everyone Deaf! This is exactly why I prefer Shika._ –blush-(A/N- she's over protective of Hinata since shes like a little sister to Temari and doesn't want to see her hurt.) Temari then gave him the death glare.

"Uhhh…Sorry, Temari" –sweatdrop- He tried to get away from her evilly strong dark aura. "And Hi _Sakura!" _his eyes literally melted for Sakura. Which made Sakura for once blush for Naruto.

_You cruel Bastard! Flirting with Sakura when you have a perfect girl right there! _Temari thought still angry and glaring. _Poor Hinata, she's too good for him. –sniff-_

"Hey, Naruto" Sakura said with a dreamy voice, just waiting for him to ask her out._HUH! Does that mean I like him? Hmm… I guess he looks so hot right now! WhAt Am I sAyiNg I'm TaLkInG aBoUt Naruto HeRe! Oh... what ever, come on Naruto ask me out already!_

The ramen was done and given to them. While _it_ continued...

_-gag- ew… _There was ten minutes of silent staring between Sakura and Naruto. Temari started feeling sick from watching this lovely dovely stuff, it was like watching a soap opera. Personally she was more of a horror or action fan.

"_Sooo… _Sakura, did you get asked out by anyone yet?" Naruto blushed and broke the silence between them.

"Uhhh… Yep, by about ten people so far, but I turned them all down. Why?" _yes! Come on. _Sakura scratched her cheek with her index finger, waiting for the magic words _-Will u go out with me?-_ _Strange? I never made such a big deal out of this before. He's asked me out, like 100 or more times over the passed year. It was basically like a daily routine to for me to turn him down over and over again, but for some reason I have this weird feeling in my stomach. _

"Well, I just was about to ask you out again, but you might turn me down again. –_breath out- _Oh well, here we go again. _–Breath in- _Sakura, will you go out with me?" Naruto said waiting for the usual and automatic 'no' form Sakura but this time he got a pause.

_-Pff!!- _Temari spit out her ramen. Making it look like a mist. The ramen end up all over the owner and he's daughter_. Shit I need to stop her from answering! _

"Uh… I thought you would never say it-!"Temari put a random amount of money on the counter. Soon enough Temari tackled Sakura and dragged her out as fast as she could. All Naruto said was "Give me Your Answer later ok?!"

Temari dragged Sakura into the girl's bathroom. "What the hell was up with you, I was just about to say Yes!!" Sakura yelled. Temari flinched waiting for more yelling and/or get hit.

"Sorry, it's just that… I couldn't let you say yes" Temari said worried.

"Why? You don't have a crush on him, do you? I mean you have one on Shikamaru but not Naruto right?"

"No, it's not me who likes him, it's Hinata because if you say yes she'll be heart broken and I don't want her to be in pain anymore."

"W..w…what?... What are you talking about? She doesn't like him and what do you mean about 'I don't want to see her in any more pain.'?"

"Yes, she does! She liked him ever since like the 1st grade, haven't you noticed her brush and look at him every now and then? And I don't want her to be in anymore pain because everyday her father yells at her telling her that she is a failure and beats her. Once she ran away from her house and made it to mine in tears and scratches."

"No, you're kidding? Oh my Gosh! I feel horrible. I'm going to turn down Naruto. I don't want to see her hurt either." Sakura was in shock and was disappointed at herself. They made it back to the ramen shop to find Naruto, but he wasn't there. "I'll tell him the next time I see him." there was only despair in her look.

"Hey Sakura, Temari, wait up! I finally found you!" and out of breath Hinata trailed closer to them.

"Hey" said Temari.

"Hey" said Sakura, who defiantly was able to show a depressed voice.

"Huh? Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm ok." Sakura said now wiping her frown off her face.

"Uhhhh… Let's go find Tenten!" Temari quickly said changing the subject.


	4. Bra Size?

Introduction- written by EerieNightFall

**Chapter 4**** – Bra size?**

_Previously (last chapter summary)_

_Hinata went to eat some sweets at a sweets shop. Tenten went shopping. Tamari and Sakura went to a ramen stand. Naruto came, and asked Sakura out. She realized her feelings for Naruto, was about to said yes, but was stopped by Temari. Temari told her about some of Hinata's past. _

_End chap. 3 Summary_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As they tried to find Tenten. Hinata couldn't help but think _Why is Sakura so gloomy? She looked ok when she left the sweet shop with Temari. I wonder what happened. Maybe something terrible happened. I better not ask what happened anymore. _"Hey Temari, Sakura, why don't we just call Tenten?"

"Yeah, I would have, it's just that I forgot her number…" Temari sweat dropped.

"It's ok, because I have it. Let my just find my cell and call her." Hinata said while reaching in her pocket for her cell. She pulled it out, it was a purple razor phone. She flipped it open and dialed Tenten's number. Beep…beep…beep! "Hey Tenten! What's up? - Oh really! Cool! – Well, we're done eating, so we were wondering where you were? – Oh ok! We'll be right there, so see you later!" She closed her phone.

"So what did she say?" Temari said curiously.

"Oh! Well she said that she found a great place to find our outfits for the festival, and the shop is right next to the phone booths." Hinata answered her question excitedly.

"Great! Let's go!"

They started walking to the phone booths. Then they saw Tenten waving her hands, to signal them. "Hey you guys! Over here!"

They started shopping for the kimonos they would wear for the festival. A couple of minutes later…

"What do you guys think about this one?"

"Huh I don't think yellow matches you, but it'll match Temari better."

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you try something purple?"

"O…ok, by the way, S…Sa…Sakura, I think you should try something pink."

"Yeah ok, well then, I think Tenten should try something red."

"Sure"

About an hour later of picking out kimonos, they all went to the dressing rooms to try them on. "Are you guys done trying out the kimonos?" Sakura said cheerfully. Even though she was still bummed about the whole Naruto thing, but decided to put it a side for now.

"Yep!" the rest of them said.

"So, on the count of three we all come out. 1… 2… 3!"

They all jumped out of the dressing rooms and stared in awe of each other in a kimono.

"W…w… wow! You guys look so pretty!" Hinata looked at her friends amazed.

"What are you talking about Hinata? You're the one who looks gorgeous!" Tenten replied. Temari, Sakura, and Tenten were staring at Hinata speechlessly. _Wow! She looks so cute in a kimono!_ And _Dang! She's has a huge chest! _They all thought at once. (A/N: and yes, I making Hinata have curves.)

The only one who actually said it was Sakura. "Wow, I didn't know you have a huge chest!" she said astonished.

Hinata turned rosy pink at Sakura's comment. She looked down, embarrassed. "U…u..um, I h-h-haven't r-really n-noticed."

"Maybe the reason we probably didn't noticed was because she always wears bulky jackets." Temari asumed.

"Sheesh! Hinata, What bra size do you wear? F's or something?" Tenten added.

_Actually their D's. Huh? What am I saying! This is so uncomfortable!_ Hinata was brushing more now. "U-um… can you guys stop arguing about my c-chest p-p-please." Hinata asked embarrassed.

They girls were too busy to hear Hinata, while they were arguing about what bra size she wore.

"I think they're C's."

"Nuh uh! They look more like D's"

"Come on, are you kinding me? They got to be F's!"

"C's!!"

"D's!!

"F's!!"

Their yelling and arguing getting louder and louder. Soon everyone in the store heard and started listening in. Some even making they're own guesses. While poor Hinata was backing up into a corner and literally fire-truck red now. She started feeling dizzy and like she was about to collapse from embarrassment. Then everyone was having their own arguments.

Then something happened that no one thought shy, quite, kind, innocent Hinata would ever in a million years do. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU ARGUING ABOUT MY BRA SIZE! UNLESS YOU WANT MY FOOT STUCK 10 FEET UP YOUR ASS! I SUGGEST YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR DAM THROATS!!"

Along came total silence. The whole mall heard and immediately stopped everything. They started to think that there was a robbery or something going on. Slowly Hinata reversed the shades of red on her face back to a rosy pink.

When she was totally or much as possible, cooled down she calmly and angelically said -sigh- "Now can you please stop arguing. I'm feeling a little faint. If you all excuse us we'll start dressing back into our normal clothing." There was fake smile plastered onto her face. Tenten, Temari, and Sakura shocked just nodded and returned into the dressing rooms containing their casual clothes. "Ok, if this will stop it, the answer is size _D's._"

"Yes! I knew it!" said a random person in the store. Then Hinata gave that person a evil death glare. Within milliseconds the person hide behide a rack of cloths.

Hinata then retreated to the dressing room back to her normal cloths. After everyone was done changing, they went to the cashier with the kimonos in hand. Everyone was staring at Hinata still in shock. "Um… sorry but will everyone stop staring? It's rather embarrassing." Everyone looked away.

When they were at the cashier desk she said "We will like to purchase these please." The cashier half to death, afraid, rang the dresses up on the cash register. They pay the price of the dresses and walked out of the store.

Not until they walked out of the mall, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari stopped being speechless.

"Wow! Hinata, I never thought you would ever curse and yell before." Temari said breaking the silence when they were walking home.

"We just saw a totally different side of you, Hina." Tenten said still kind of surprised.

"You totally scared everyone shitless!" Sakura added.

Hinata replied "Yeah I guess, I even, kind of scared myself too. Well I'll see you guys at school soon. Bye!" They reached her house. Hinata waved bye and went in. She took a shower, dressed in her lavender pj's, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

_Wow, today was interesting! Surprising too, I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like…-sigh- tomorrow the first day of the Scarlet Moon..._she thought as she drifted into sleep.


	5. A Confession

Introduction- written by EerieNightFall

**Chapter 5**** – Confessions Time!**

Hinata's POV

_**(Dream)**_

'_Huh? Where am I? Um… that scent smells so good.' I glanced around to see where I was. I seemed to be on a boat in the middle of the night with stars everywhere. I could feel a slight breathing on my shoulder, so naturally I looked to see what it was. To my surprised…_

"_Ahhhhhh!! N-n-n-n-Naruto!" I looked down and saw his arms wrapped around me tight. We were sitting down on the boat and I was be held by him, it was so peaceful._

"_Hina-chan! Sorry, did I hug you too tight?" Naruto said loosening his grip around me. "I just couldn't resist you are just too cute!" He started rubbing the back of his head._

'_Did Naruto just say I was cute?!' I started to turn couple of shades of red. "N-n-n-Naruto why are y-you here w-w-with m-m-me?" _

"_Aw! Hina-chan is so cute when she is stuttering! What do you mean by why you are with me?" He had a confused look on his face. "After all, you are my one and only girlfriend!" proudly saying with his famous fox grin plastered to his face._

'_What I'm his girl friend! When did that happen?" I was on the verge of fainting._

_Naruto's face became serious as he gazed into my eyes with his sky blue ones. "Hinata, I waited to tell you this for a long time now, but I love you." _

'_No, I must be dreaming.' "Naruto, I love you too!" I was about to wrap my arms around him but with one quick movement he moves his face an inch from mine. Ours lip right about to touch and tears of joy forming in my pupiless eyes. 'Here' it comes the moment I've for so long waited for!'_

_**End Dream **_

"HINATA! Get up or you'll be late to school!" Father's deep voice yelling from the kitchen.

I fell off my bed thinking I was leaning for my kiss. _Aw, I knew it was too good to me true. –sigh-_"Ok I'll be right there." I slowly put my uniform on and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nee-sama." Said my little sister, who was stuffing her face with the eggs she had. Neji nodded his head as the usual way he greets me.

"Well I'll be in my office and Hinata if you are late one more time I will have to punish you. I'll see you later Hanabi and Neji." He looked at Hanabi and then to Neji. As he left, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. _Why can't I make you proud? Am I that big of a failure, that you don't even bother to look at me?_

"Hinata, are you ok?" Neji and Hanabi had worried looks on their faces. I realized that I was crying and I quickly whipped my tears.

"I'm ok." They still had worried look on their faces. "Seriously, I'm perfectly fine." I took a sit and started eating breakfast.

"If you say so Nee-sama." Hanabi started eating again.

Once we finished breakfast I should up, put my dishes away and got my school bag, ready to go to school. I started to walk to school, when I foot steps coming closer to me.

I turned around to see Neji there.

**(a/n btw Neji and Hinata are really close to each other and he's one of the few people she doesn't studder to)**

"Hinata, um… I was meaning to ask you this, it regarding the… Scarlet Moon today." You could tell from his voice that he had a problem talking about it. _Yes, the Great Neji Hyuuga is even shy around this subject. A.K.A. __Love_ Just the thought, made me laugh. "Hey, it's not funny!"

I stopped giggling. "Ok, sure, I'm sorry. Anyway, back to what you were saying."

"Not that I'm curious or anything but do you know if Tenten is going to ask someone to go out with or if anyone asked her out?" Neji lied.

"Uh huh… sure you're not curious. Anyways, I know she's planning on asking somebody, but not telling who and I don't think anyone asked her out yet. Besides, if you like her so much why don't you ask her yourself?" I encouraged.

"Well I will but it's just that… I-"

I cut him off. "Just tell her all ready! Sheesh. You're lucky that I even introduce you guys to each other. Plus today is a pretty prefect day, then again I guess you can wait to tell her on to Scarlet Moon days, but oh, she might have asked the person she wants to by then." _Gosh if he won't come to his senses, I'll just have to push him._

"Ok, fine, I will ask her out!" _Gr… I'll get her back for getting me to feel uncomfortable. (Neji's thought)_

We walked past the gates to the school. "Well, I got to go to class now. Bye Onii-san!" I looked at my watch and started running to class.

_Here's my perfect chance to embarrass her. Pay back is a bitch! (Neji's thought) "OH AND GOOD LUCK WITH NARUTO!! HI-NA-TA!" _He yelled from behind me. I immediatelyturned to seeif anyone heard, but no one was there. A feeling of relief rushed though me. I glanced at my watch again. _Oh shit! I'm going to be late! Run!_

When I made it to class, I could tell from the atmosphere that love was in the air. I took my seat next to Temari. _Hmm… When should I ask Naruto? at lunch? In class? After school?_

I kept thinking about how I should ask him. I moved from class to class space out, until I lunch bell rang. I when to my locker switched my books. While I walked in the hall I suddenly hit something and fell down, with my papers scatter across the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I just going." said an energetic voice.

_Wait I know that voice._ I looked up to see Naruto handing back my stuff. "T-t-thanks, n-Naruto." I was able to choke out.

"Here and see ya!" I took my stuff and I looked up to ask him, he had already left. _Great, I messed up my chance. _

Went to the cafeteria and sat were I usually sat, near Temari, Sakura, and Tenten. Then I noticed Tenten wasn't there. "What happened to Tenten?"

"Oh, I don't really know last time I saw her was at Gym." said Temari.

"I think saw her talking with Neji in the courtyard, after Gym." Added Sakura.

"Hey Forehead-girl, guess who I'm going out with!" said Ino, standing right in front of Sakura.

"Who, a pig, Mrs. Ino-Pig!" Sakura stood up and facing Ino, her love rival over Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke! Face it I won, I got Sasuke!" Ino bragged with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, you won, but I don't really care because I moved on already." I was surprised; I didn't know Sakura gave up on Sasuke. Meanwhile Ino surprised too, just turned and walked away.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you don't like Sasuke anymore." I whispered.

"Yeah, I got over him not to long ago." Sakura replied.

"So does that mean you like someone else?" I asked curiously. _I wonder who it is?_

"Yeah you could say that." Sakura said with a depressed voice.

I was about to reply, until Neji walked in with Tenten holding on to his arm. They both had smiles in their face. Tenten whispered into Neji's ear and they both separated to go to their normal lunch tables.

Tenten walked to our table and casually sat down. While we just stared at her, wait for her to tell us about what happened. We waited a couple of minutes but she just sat there with her head down and a smile on her face.

"Tenten! Just spit out the details already!" we said all at once.

Tenten looked up. "Oh right, sorry! We're a couple now." She started blushing and playing with her shirt.

"Hello, didn't we say _details._" Sakura asked while stressing the word _Details_

"So umm… Who asked who?" I questioned _Onii-san better have took my advice and asked her._

"Heh… Well, no one really asked it just happened." Tenten mumbled, "and this is how it happened…

_**Flashback of Neji and Tenten) **__Normal POV_

"_Kyaa! I'm so tired. Gym is just pushing it: I already have track and soccer practice. Hey, Neji let's go to the courtyard to get a drink. I'm so thirsty right now." Tenten took the silent answer as a yes and took Neji by the arm to drag him with her. _

_She walked over to the vending machine close by and one by one she put her quarters in. Then she stopped and turned to Neji, who was on a bench. _

"_What do you want, Tenten?" Neji staring at her while she did the puppy pout. _

"_Well I am kind of short on money. Can I borrow some? Promise to pay you back!"_

_"Ok." Neji reached in his pocket and put his hand out with a couple of quarters on it. _

"_Thanks," She walked to Neji picked up the coins and processed slipping the quarters in the soda machine. She press the button reading Pepsi. The vending machine made a -Klunk- she picked the icy cold can up. She walked to Neji and sat next to him on a bench. She opened it and started drinking. _

_Neji traced her lips that were pressed against the cold can of Pepsi. He couldn't help but think. 'Hm… Tenten is just so beautiful.' Their was a glimmer from her lips. 'Now that I think of it, she never wears makeup. She's just has to taunt me now. Aw man… why?' He watched her gulp down a couple of sips. _

_She noticed he was watching and put the half filled can down. "Look, if you wanted some you could have asked, you know?" She handed the can of Pepsi to Neji. Guessing that's what he wanted. 'Sheesh… you know, Neji , you really creep me out some times; giving me that blank stare .'_

_Neji snapped out of his little trance, looking down at the can, he shook his head 'no'. _

"_You know Neji, is there anything wrong? Your pretty quiet today, not that you aren't quiet, but today your quieter than normal." She tilted her head questionably. _

"_I'm ok, it's just that I'm having kind of an off day." He answered._

"_Oh ok! While anyway yesterday, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and me went shopping yesterday for our kimonos and I found the absolute cutest one ever. Even Sakura, Hinata, and Temari complimented me." She said moving on to a different the subject._

"_Hn," was all Neji said starting to get pissed out. 'Why is she talking about this girly stuff to me! Why doesn't she talk to her girl friends or her new __Boyfriend__ about it!!' _

_Tenten sensed a little anger in his voice after making that statement, but just to make sure. "Hm… What did you say again?" pretending to have misheard him._

_He stood up and clenched his fist making his knuckles basically pure white and the rest red with anger, like he was about to explode. "I said, Why the Fuck are you talking to me about it! Why don't you say it to your new 'boyfriend' Huh?!"_

_In shock a little, Tenten just sat there, registering what just happened. Mr. 'Calm and Cool' just snapped. "What are you talking about, Neji?" _

"_What am I talking about? What I'm talking about is you and your 'boyfriend' hugging with smiles on your faces! Aren't you Happy Now?! The guy you love asked you out and you kindly accepted."_

_**Flashback of a Flashback (in a hall) **_

_(Neji's Pov)_

'_Let's see, what should I do! I want to ask her so bad, but when should I? Where should I? Especially what should I say? Oh kami! I'm so confused, I have no experience in romance and confessing. Damn it, Hinata, making me even more nervous and confused when I needed you the most.' I was basically pulling my hair out while I was walking up the stairs to class. Suddenly I turned the corner and saw Tenten with someone I never seen before. I hide be hide the wall for a minute and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. _

_I knew I shouldn't eardrop or spy on someone's private conversation, but I couldn't resist, anyways I could hear any thing so what harm can it cause. They were too faraway to hear. All I could see was and empty hall except Tenten and this mysterious guy. _

_She was smiling and talking. He said something, while blushing a little and scratching the back of his head. It was a confession obviously, I convinced myself, but then she blushed she replied. Man I can't hear her response. and then they embraced. I widened my eyes. It felt like some one was tearing though my chest. 'No, s-she couldn't have? I mean she can but Why? Damn it Why!?' I smashed my hand against the wall. I couldn't believe she accepted. 'Only if I asked sooner! Baka!!' I mentally punched myself. I just couldn't bear it anymore so I left. _

_(Tenten's Pov)_

'_Crap… I'm going to be late again. Aw man, if I get another tardy I'll get suspended… I thought hurrying through the hall trying to get to the class, even though I knew I would never make it on time since my class was on the other side of the school.' I looked at the books I had in my hands to see if I had everything in my house when… WAM! _

_I ran in to some thing hard. ouch! was the only thing that came to my mind. I rubbed my head and found out that I was on the floor. I looked up to see what I possibly hit in this… or what I thought was an empty hallway, but to my surprise it was the captain of the track team, Rock Lee. He was tall and slim with bushy eyebrows and a green track suit. _

"_Oh, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I started collecting my books and papers. _

"_Uh… no problem I wasn't watching where I was going either." He bent down and collected the rest of the scattered things and handed them to me. He then stood up and put his hand out to help me up. _

_I gladly took the offer. "Thanks Lee." I brushed my cloths off. The bell rang. "Shoot! Well I'll see you later. Ok?" I turned and started walking to my class._

"_Hey! Tenten, wait up!" He started to jog to catch up to me. Once he did he said, "I need to go this way to, so why don't we walk together ok. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. If it's ok with you? Because, I mean we're already late as it is."_

"_Sure, and your right what's the point of rushing if we're going to get in trouble anyways." We continued to walk and chat about sports and stuff that happened over the summer._

(A/N: where Neji starts watching)

"_So Lee, what did you need to tell me?" I suddenly remember that he said that he wanted to ask me something. He stopped walking and stood there. I stopped to ask why he stopped. "Um Lee, what's wrong?"_

_You could see a slight blush on his face while he started scratching the back of he's head. "Well, about that… How do I say it? Uh… I like you and will you go out with me?"_

_For a second, I was stunned. This was the first time someone confessed to me and I never really done this like of thing. I blushed not knowing how to say this. "I'm really sorry, but I like someone else. So I can't date you." Before I knew it he hugged me. I was confused._

(A/N where Neji stops)

"_It's ok, I understand. I know we are young and life is filled with failures, so…" he let go of me and gave me a thumbs up while grinning. " I shouldn't be mopping around, wasting youth. It's like they say, there are more fish in the sea! THE POWER OF YOUTH" with that Lee was off. I just couldn't help but sweat drop._

_**Flashback of a Flashback End**_

"_What are you talking about, I didn't accept him and he didn't accept me! I don't love him! The one I wanted to confess to was- was-" her voice getting softer and softer. She glanced at the ground, then looking up at Neji with a noticeable rosy blush. "was you, Neji. I always loved you-ever since we met." _

_She started staring at the ground and turn away from him out of shear embarrassment, her back facing him now. Then she felt a warm body press against her back with arms tightly wrapped around her, and a light breath with the pressure of his head was on her shoulder. _

"_I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you." he gently whispered in her ear, sending slight chills. She slow turned back around, facing him. _

"_Really?" she asked staring into his lavender eyes._

"_Yes" was what he replied with and then boldly kissed her. _

_**(Flashback End )**_

(Normal POV)

"Aw!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's so cute." Hinata said softly. _So Neji, Good job! You finally did it!_

"And romantic in a sort of weird way." Temari agreed. "Your lucky at least you found your Romeo already."

"Am sure you guys will find your Prince Charmings' soon." Tenten stated.

The bell rung and they separated for their classes. Hinata still going crazy with questions running though her mind. Temari blushing at Shikamaru every time she gets. Tenten still in a daze from her kiss with Neji. Sakura was bummed about the whole Naruto thing.

Hinata- _Ok, Hinata. It's all most time. You can do it! It's just three word's right?_

Temari- _Shikamaru looks so hot! _

Tenten- _Neji, I can't wait for our date!_

Sakura- _that's it I'm going to turn down Naruto ones and for all right when school is done. -sad sigh- Naruto…_

The Bell rang…

Everyone quickly ran out of classes excited that it was the First Scarlet Moon and the first day to find love. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata meet at the usual spot to where they walked home together from.


	6. One door closes another one opens

Introduction- written by EerieNightFall

**Chapter 6 - One Door Closes Another Opens**

_(Normal POV)_

They meet at the usual spot after school to walk home a gossip about what happened that day. Like any normal day they made their way out of the swarming crowd of eager teens rushing to get out of this stuffy, boring, and educational building, but today was even worst since every one was pumped for the festival of 'love' _(Great… that reminds me… wooh. 'Pump it up for Fcat!' how my stupid principal puts it. Damn the exams!) _.

Once they go out _alive_O.o, they all dispersed into groups face and walk to the direction of their homes. Their minds crowded with thought of love, crushes, and fear of rejections. And that's some of the thing ours characters we all know too well thought of too…

"So exactly what are you guys going to do for the festival?" Tenten asked curious about the others' plans of that afternoon.

Temari tilted her head a little, than put on a confused face. "I thought we were all meeting at the festival?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure since you all know. I'm going with Neji-kun."

Temari gapped at Tenten, seeing that she just put in a dent in plans she prepared. She turned to Hinata, her face expression questioning.

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them again and spoke. "Gomen I have plans tonight, so I can't come with you guys."

Temari's mouth dropped now that Hinata made that dent a gaping hole into her plans. _Than again, Hinata is planning on confessing to Naruto today, so I guess I'll let her off the hook. _She then whipped her head to face Sakura, hoping she wasn't going to have a change of plans also.

No anvil, Sakura sweat dropped at Temari's questioning glare. "Me three, I also have some plans."

Temari's mouth just dropped again. This time, her plans being crushed and shattered into a thousand pieces. Then she started hyperventilating. "But, but, but! Y-Your kidding right? Your going to ditch me and leave me all alone today."

"Sorry!" They all yelled.

"Well, you can still go to the festival with Kankuro or Gaara, right?" Tenten suggested looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, you can do some family bonding." added Hinata.

"Che… Great, I'm so doomed." Temari complained.

"What do you mean by 'I'm doomed'" Sakura asked.

"First of all, I wouldn't be caught died with Kankuro, plus he has a date.-"

_Gasp!_

Hinata covered her mouth. "Oh!"

Sakura's mouth hung open. "My!"

"God!" Tenten finished.

"Your Kidding!" They exclaimed at ones.

"No, it's true. It throw me off too. Even my failing skirt chasing bother has something to do, let alone a date." Her voice trembled with failure. The others sweat dropped.

"But then there is Gaara." Hinata brought back up.

"Heh, that's funny. Sure, like Gaara is going to actually go to a loud romantic festival. I bet he would rather jump off a bridge before he goes there." _Silence…_" I knew it."

The rest of the walk home was silence, obviously because of Temari's sulking aura. Nobody wanted to disturb her.

Then suddenly Sakura stopped and a small grin came across her face. "Uh… Well here's my stop. See you later." She turned and started walking away about to turn the corner a few feet away.

Tenten pointed to the direction they were heading. "Hey Sakura I thought your house was farther that way." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I have to stop by and do an iren (A/N: IDK how to spell it?)" lied Sakura.

"Oh. Okay, see ya!" Tenten said.

"Bye, Sakura." smiled Hinata.

Temari just weakly waved not bothering to look; her head still glued to the ground.

"Ok, bye." she waved continuing to walking.

When she turn the corner she sighed. _Now to Naruto's house. Wonder how should I turn him down. I could turn him down like usual, but that won't make it final. Hm… _A noticeably small frown came across her face.

Then later before, they went their separate ways. Tenten asked "Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around. "Remember to remind Neji to be at my house at six ok?"

Hinata nodded "sure!"

"Well Bye-bye you guys!" Tenten said joyfully then skipped away.

"Bye Temari, I'm sure you'll find something to do." Hinata confirmed.

"Sure, well see you tomorrow, Hinata. Oh, and good luck with Naruto." she encouraged.

_(Hinata's POV)_

_Whew! Now I need to freshen up to ask Naruto out! I can't wait!. _I ran back to my house. I took out my makeup kit and reapplied my makeup, I put some eyeliner, some eye shadow, and a light colored coat of lip gloss. Not too much to look like a whore, but just enough to look natural.

I looked under my bed, to find a shopping bag. I took out the bran new kimono, I bought just for the festival. I put it over my regular cloths and stood in front of the full size mirror.

The only thought I had in mind while watching myself twirl was of how cool it would be, if I was that the festival with Naruto and holding his hand. _Kya!_I lightly brushed at the thought.

Though the mirror, I glanced at the reflection of the my chock handing in on my wall. It read 5:42. I hook a deep breath. It was time to confess to Naruto, about my feeling for him.

Quickly I took off my kimono, and headed to the door.

_**A/N: Look I still might need to remind you guys this IS a GaaraxHinata story! So hold your horses!**_

_**Uh… sorry if these next parts are kinda confusing.**_

_(Sakura's POV)_

I made my way though the streets and ended up at Naruto's apartment building. I climbed the stairs leading to the 2nd floor which I believed was Naruto's floor. With every step up the stair case, I got more and more nervous.

I thought about what his room number was. _I think it was 135. _Walking down the hall, I passed _130... 131... 133... 134... _I stopped at room 135. _-sigh- Here it goes…_ I knocked three times on the door hoping it wasn't his. So I didn't have to break the news.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal…

_(Hinata's POV)_

I quickly scurried to put my shoes on and get my keys. I stepped outside then I locked the door. I basically skipped on the street making my way to his apartment. When I felt something smash into me and I was fling to the floor. I looked to see it was my cousin Neji.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-sama." He held his hand out to me, taking his jester he lifted me up.

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot. Tenten wanted me to remind you to meet at her house at six." I reminded him. Gladly he didn't seem surprised as if he forgot about his date with Tenten, so it was a good sign.

"I know, I was on my way to her house, just now."

"Oh, thats good. Well I got to go bye."

"See you later"

We went our separate ways, him to he's girlfriend, Tenten's house, and me to my… maybe or soon to be boyfriend's (Naruto's) house.

_(Sakura's POV)_

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Naruto. All of a sudden out of nowhere my heartbeat quickly begin to beat faster. I suddenly began to notice all his features, his messy blonde hair, his sparkling sapphire eyes, and the list goes on.

This feeling was so foreign, since I never use to notice him. I had always thought he was some kid in class that was too hyperactive for his own good and that liked me, like most of the guys in school anyway. I could just feel something bubbling inside.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" he excitingly asked.

I snapped out of it. "Well, I just was in the neighborhood so I stopped by." I noticed my voice almost turning into mush.

"Okay. So do you want something to drink?" he suggested.

"Uh, s-sure." _Great now I'm stuttering now._

"I'll be right back." He turned, heading back into his apartment. While the door closed it stirred the wind blowing at my face. It smelt of ramen, Naruto's favorite food, I giggled at it. He ate so much of the stuff to actually smell like it.

The door reopened giving another gust of the ramen aroma. Once again the door revealed Naruto along with that certain feeling as it rushed over me. He handed me a can of Coke.

"Sorry, this was all I had." apologized Naruto.

"It's okay." I took it and opened it. Quickly taking a sip to assure him I was fine with it, plus I was to nervous to say anything.

He then took a sip of his own opened can of Coke. "So, what's up?"

"I'm good. Oh, that reminds me the reason I came was to ask you-" I paused. _Tell him. Tell him you can't be with him. Tell him.-breath in- _"Did we have homework in math?" I lied. I just couldn't pull myself to say it.

A surprised yet hurt look came across his face. "Oh, that's why. Well, I don't think he gave any homework." Every word felt like a poisonous, stinging, guilt knife piercing my chest.

"W-well that's all I c-came for. Heh…" I lied again with my voice trembling.

"Sure no problem." he voiced not hiding a sign of holding his despair back.

"W-wa-wait!" I begged clenching the can of soda. He quickly swung the door open. Showing he was all ears. "About my answer, I-it's-"

_(Hinata's POV)_

Here I go! I'm only just about a few yards away. _-breath in- _I thought as I stood in front of Naruto's apartment building. I walk slowly up the stairs. Making it to the top of the cold metal stairs, I glanced at the huge numbers posted on the doors. Knowing his apartment number I flickered my head back and forth; checking the door numbers. Well if your wondering how I found out his room number I'm not really sure either, but it _wasn't_ because I stalked him or anything. (A/N: use your imagination) All I cared right then was to find room _135._

_(Sakura's POV)_

"I-it's-" I stuttered horribly. Before I was cut off by Naruto hugging me._Tightly._His muscular arms wrapping around me, like a teddy bear. We just stayed there, as time seemed to stop. Warmth spread over us. It just felt right, he and I seemed to fit each other. I didn't want it to end.

Until he let go instantly disconnecting the warmth that we shared, all except his hands that squeezed my shoulders. I looked up at him. His bright blue eyes serious but questioning, like as if he was asking permission for something.

Then with a single movement our lips meet. A _clunk_ was heard threw out the barren hall, from the can I was holding spilling half of the liquid on the floor.

I stood there, shocked at the sudden move, but then eased into it. Then I wrapped my arms around Naruto right above the shoulders, which deepen the kiss. When I had wrapped my arms around him, he seemed surprised and tripped back onto the wall.

_(Hinata's POV)_

I was still looking at the door numbers. _115... 119... 123... 130... _then I heard a-_clunk!-_ Running to where I heard the sound, curious of what made it. I thought maybe it was a old lady that fell down the stairs, so I hurried.

I turned the corner to see a blur of orange and pink, but I could make out that it was two people kissing. I quickly reverse my steps back around the corner.

"Gomen." I whispered under my breath, knowing that they probably didn't know I said anything or in fact, was even there in the first place. I knew it would be an invasion of privacy to peek at them and it would be better to walk away, but I couldn't resist.

So I peeped my head from the corner. -_Quiet Gasp- _

The figures took there shape from the pink and orange blur, to reveal my worst nightmare. It was my best friend, _Sakura_ and my crush, _Naruto_, in a seriously, furious lip lock.

I reverted back behind the wall once again to slide down it with a blank expression. It felt like someone punched me hard in the chest. A single wet tear came down my face with out warning. Then the tears started flooding my eyes. I stood up and ran away.

I didn't care where I was heading, just anywhere, _anywhere_, just away from here.

I noticed I had ran to the festival. There was florescent red and pink blurs around me. It was hard to see where I was due to the tears blurring my vision. I hear whispers and talking of happy couples and some of disgusted gossiping about me. I pushed my legs faster.

I made it past the festival heading to the forest. I knew I was lost, but I didn't mind. Trees surrounding me and darkness engulfing the everything, it was pitch black. The only thing I could hear was my weeping and footsteps.

Then all of a sudden I saw a bright red light in the distance. For some reason the light felt inviting? I slowed my pace to a stop. What I saw in front of me was a miniature plain over looking a big full scarlet moon off a cliff. I was breathless. The whole area was lit with red.

Whipping the tears from my face to get a better view, I felt my heart break lifting by the second. I looked around, something caught my eye.

It was figure lying in grass. So I guess I wasn't alone. I stepped closer to see who it was. From the top of the figure's head there was a glimmer of blazing red hair. _Now, who do I know that has red hair?_ Then it hit me.

_Gaara…_

I then realized I kept walking forward and stepped on a branch, making it

**Snap!**


	7. Surprise!

**EerieNightFall wrote this one. The Last chapter hers. I will start at chapter 8. : r/r

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Surprise**

_(Hinata's POV)_

**Snap!**

Crap! I immediately glanced at Gaara to see if he would turn at the sudden

break out of silence. But, he didn't even move or get startled. He just

stayed in the exact position, laying down on the grass with his arms crossed

under he's head, gazing at the moon, unfazed.

I jumped as I was instead startled my him as he spoke up breaking the silence

once more. "I already told you Temari, I'm not going to that stupid

festival." he coldly said.

I slowly walked up to him. I stood about a couple of feet away before I said

something.

"I-I'm not T-Temari, but c-can I sit here too?" I sniffed, I guess the

crying still didn't go down.

Gaara lifted his head upside-down to glance at me then casually turned back

to the way he was. "Sure" he simply said.

I then carefully sat next to him with my arms hugging my knees and looked to

the big blazing red moon. I glanced from the moon back to Gaara. The moonlight

seemed to perfectly rival his hair, and it beautifully gleamed off his pale

skin making it also seem like it glowed. I then quickly noticed I was

observing him for a pretty long time, I then blushed and looked away.

"S-so um…so why aren't you going to the festival." I came up with,

hoping he didn't notice me staring.

"I Hate loud places, their so troublesome." he casually spoke, though

still stressing on the hate part.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" then I slightly giggled at what he said.

'Troublesome' Shikamaru's trademark saying. Then my thoughts started

leading up to me, thinking about Temari. _Hm… wonder what she's_

_doing._

**...0.0.0.**

_(Normal POV) with Temari )_

"Damn! Great now my plans are ruined and I don't have anything to do!"

Temari pouted_. hm… Now what could I do? I could go to the festival, since_

_I'm already dressed _She thought as she tapped her index finger on the

side of her forehead. After She had gone home she decided to dress up anyway,

but apparently was starting to regret it.

While she closed her eyes to think of what to do, something rammed into her

shoulder. Her eyes snapped open with rage to where the rude idiot, who

didn't even say sorry, was.

"What's the big idea?! Watch where your going, lazy ass!" She hissed at the

top of her lungs, to then have her eyes lay one the laziest guy in school or

pretty much in all of Konaha.

"So troublesome." A lazy voice coming from none other then Shikamaru, who

was scratching his ear after going minority deaf. "Sorry. Ok?"

Noticing that that it was just Shikamaru, she ran to Shikamaru's side.

"Hey Shika, so What chya doing here?"

"I don't know, the guys wanted me to meet them here, but they cancelled

last minute." Shikamaru said in a mellow tone.

"I know how that feels." she mumbled angrily.

"Well I'm just going home to sleep now, so see you." He turned and

started continuing to walk.

In that very moment Temari started to have a mental break down. _-gulp-_

Should I tell him. No, he'll reject me. Yes, because if I don't I'll

never know for sure. No, I Can't**. Yes, you can. **_Wait, who are_

_you? _**God. **_What?!_** Never mind**_._No really, who are you?** Damn it, Just spit it out already! **_Fine!_

"H-ho-hold on." she muttered. _Great, hanging out with Hinata so much_

_made her rub off on me._

He stopped with only time to accomplish walking a grand total of three steps,

but only to slightly turned his head to the side with his hands in his

pockets. "Yeah?"

"I-I-I-well-I-erm, uh… Nevermind"** You sissy! **_It's not my_

_fault, I'm not ready!_** Well what happened last summer when you promised to**

**take this lazy ! (A/N: flashback chapter 2) **_Well I thought I'd be_

_ready by then._** Oh, so all talk no bite, huh? **_But_**- No**

**buts, talk or else I'll mentally kick you. **Sheesh o_k! You don't_

_have to get violent…_

"Hm… While if your not going to say it, I'll go home." he was about

to take another step until he heard something.

"Ilikeyou" she voiced too fast to comprehend.

Slowly Shikamaru completely turned around. He cuffed his hand to the back of

his ear and leaned in closer. "What did you say? You we're talking to

fast." he stated.

"I Love You!" she shouted.

**Silence.**

Right when Temari was going to high-tail it, he spoke. "Well it was about

time. I was starting to think, I was the one who had to make the first

move." he sighed in relief.

At the point Temari's eyes automatically lit up. "so… You like me

too?" she so questionly asked, just to make sure. "or do you not like

me?"

"Yes. No." he put it simple.

Her face brightened from the answer 'yes', but disappeared from the

'No'. she thought maybe he had rethought it once he said yes. But she ask

with a saddened tone. "so you don't like me."

"No"

"Oh"

"I meant yes."

"Wait, what is it yes or no?" she was completely confused, by now.

"I Like you too." he clearly restated, "god making me say such an

embarrassing thing."

Temari blushed scarlet, ironic since it was the Scarlet Moon, her eye's

stuck to the floor, and her arms behind her, as she turned and twisted

nervously. It surprised Shikamaru, that the strong and confident Temari, was

actually being this shy. He thought is was even pretty cute too.

All of a sudden, Temari snapped out of it and pounced to Shikamaru's side.

She hugged his left arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Troublesome"

he murmured. Should have know it would end sooner or later.

"Erm, err… Shika? Do-"

"-I want to go to the festival with you?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Yeah, but how did y-" Temari questioned.

"Don't forget, I have an I.Q. of 300. If I couldn't figure out how to

figure out a few sentences, what kind of genius would I be." Shikamaru

stated matter-of-factly.

Temari clutched Shaikamaru's arm harded and dragged him back around.

"Let's move out!" she confidently exclaimed. While she dragged him, he

wore a small smirk which formed on his lips. Then they headed to the

festival.

**...0.0.0.**

**(A/N) sorry about the long TemShika, I needed the couples to form. Back to**

**the Story!**

**...0.0.0.**

"Was that funny or something?" he said.

"N-no. I-it's just that I-it remind me of something." Hinata managed

out between giggles.

"Anyway shouldn't I be the one asking you, why you're here." Gaara

paused, " since you have to confess to that hyper idiot, right?"

Hinata automatically knew who the 'hyper idiot' was and blushed deeply.

"How did you know about that?" she said surprised.

"Well…" he began to explained.

**(Flashback) about a week before school began**

Gaara was peacefully listening to music on the computer when he heard a huge

slam. His earphones fell off and he was about to put them on again, but Temari

stomped in and tugged on his arm excitedly.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" she kept repeating, which felt like

hours on end, until he got annoyed enough.

"WHAT!" He hissed.

"Well, Guess Who Hinata Likes? Guess Who Hinata Likes? Guess Who Hinata

Likes?" she repeated.

"…"

"**Come on guess?"**

"…"

"Okay, well anyways, It's Naruto! Can you believe it, Naruto!" she

basically yelled.

**(Flashback end)**

"Not that I wanted to know. It's just that it's pretty hard to ignore

Temari when she is practically yelling." he retold, not even taking his eyes

off the moon.

She then twisted away from him, to then clench her fist together. Temari! You

traitor! She mentally shouted gritted her teeth together. You could almost she

a hint of flames of anger in her pupiless eyes_. The next time I see you,_

_you better run!_

After taking a moment to calm down, she started think back to his question.

_hm… Wait, what was his question again?_

"So, like I said, why are you here and not with Naruto?" he re-asked, her

heart immediately sunk. It felt like someone was yanking at it. She soon put

her head down as the recent events reoccurred in her head.

"I-I s-saw N-n-naruto kissing Sakura!" Hinata sniffled and shuddered,

until the tears came flooding, and she couldn't keep it in so she yelled the

last part. Gaara blinked once then turned to her with a emotionless

expression.

"Stop, dwelling through the past. It's already over, so who cares." he

harshly said. The weird part was Hinata felt comfort from those words, they

were spoken emotionlessly, but somehow it felt as if it was supposed to be

calm her.

Hinata whipped her eyes trying to whip the streaming tears away. "Y-your

right, I guess I should get over it right?" She started to calm down.

"Well I got to go, It's getting late." stood up patting her jeans.

"I'm going too" he stood up and started walking in to the forest.

Hinata had no choice, but to follow him in because she had no clue what so

ever of where she had gone.

Once they were out of the forest, they started walking homeward and it so

happened to be that there houses were the same way home. Though Gaara didn't

really know, but Hinata knew since Temari was Gaara's sister and Hinata

always walked hame with Temari after school.

They walked in silence as Hinata followed him closely behide. Then all of a

sudden bumped into his back with her head. "Gomen!" she apologized,

rubbing her head.

"You do know that we're out of the forest, so you don't have to keep

trailing me."


	8. Gossip is Gruesome

I don't own Naruto or the first half of this story

I don't own Naruto or the first half of this story. : but please r/r to it cause I start writing here.

(Gaara's POV)

The lunch room buzzed of phrases like "she did what?" and "that chemistry test was hard" Hinata noticed her table, every girl sitting next to a guy. She let out a sigh, eyeing Ino and Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru, TenTen with Neji, and Sakura and Naruto. That one hurt the most, in her eyes I saw it.

But she surprised herself and myself and headed towards my table. "O-Ohayo K-Kankuro-chan…G-Gaara-chan" she said softly, tears in her beautiful pearl eyes "C-could I s-sit here?"

"Hn" I muttered

Kankuro was eager to reply with a "of course!"

She sat down, her eyes following her movements as she lifted a turkey sandwich to her mouth. "Arigato" she smiled, "I wont sit here if you don't want me to, Gaara"

"Its fine" I replied, drumming my fingers on the graffiti covered table. I saw my sisters head poke out from the crowd, raising a brow at the petite bluenette sitting next to me.

I just shrugged, but I knew Hinata was sitting at my table because at hers she felt awkward.

The girl let out a sigh, pulling back the silver metal tab on her can of Coke. She glanced back every so often to see her friends, they didn't see her though.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata collapsed on her lavender sheeted bed, running her small pastel fingers through her indigo hair. She groaned into her pillow, feeling sorry for herself. Without moving, she reached and pressed the button on her answering machine, expecting a ton from Temari.

BEEP.

"Hinata oh my gosh, you like Gaara don't you? Huh? Why didn't you sit with us, or….Gaara could sit with us too!" squealed a voice, obviously TenTen, "Call me back I must know the-"

Hinata cut her off, pressing the button and rolling her pearl eyes. "no" she giggled at the machine, she didn't want to call anybody, or listen to their questions and assumptions.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	9. Trying To Get Inside her

When I entered school all my friends were crowded around my locker. I rolled my eyes and crouched down awkwardly, twisting the lock and muttering the combination under my peppermint breath, "30…13…22"

"Hinata!" Temari instantly screamed, crouching down beside me, shooting suggestions at me like darts. "He could sit with us" Temari had started, "then you could-"

"I don't like Gaara" I breathed, cutting her off "I don't like anybody"

"then w-why?"

"because frankly I'm sick of hearing about boyfriends and G-Gaara is being a b-better friend than y-you guys"

"Hinata" Sakura smiled, "you never minded it before"

I hated listening to Sakura. Listening to the girl who was dating Naruto. I hated looking at her, looking at her lying eyes. "no" I grumbled, "I did mind before" I said standing up, slamming my locker shut with my foot. "Hinata wait!" Temari called after me. I continued running, tears in my pale pearl eyes, clutching my books close to my chest.

I found myself in my first period class, my head in my arms, trying to ignore the indifferent stares of nosy classmates and worried teachers.

I found it stupid to be crying over my friends having boyfriends, for having lives. I found it stupid to be crying over Naruto being with her.

Biting my glossy pink lips hard, I squeezed my tear-filled eyes shut tight. Cold hands cupped my bare shoulders, I looked up, pursing my lips. "Gaara?"

"don't cry over them" he muttered, "don't let them get to you"

And I decided not to. I took a deep breath, glancing up at Gaara with childlike eyes, "T-thank you" I breathed.

I entered the lunchroom, not knowing what to expect. Both Gaara and Temari had turned their heads when I entered. I made my way to Kankuro and Gaara, my eyes not leaving my blue converse. "H-hey" i stuttered, plopping down on the off-white bench. "t-this seat taken?"

"no"

"okay"

-- gaara's pov --

I starred into her pearl eyes, fully aware this wasnt the real Hinata. I wanted to get to know her, to laugh, and share things with her, but i couldnt find it in my demonpossesed-self to try. Maybe if i wanted it...enough.

* * *

SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOON! ive been busy with fictionpress things and Sandcastles, and watching wayyyy to much television. anyway sorry its short. please read and review. i dont own naruto. :


End file.
